This invention relates to valve couplers and, more particularly, to a coupling member adapted for joining in tandem a pair of axial flow valve bodies.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 207,540, filed on Nov. 17, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,748 issued Nov. 17, 1981, I disclose an axial flow valve construction which includes a valve body and a pair of identical and interchangeable end closure members. The valve body includes a cylindrical opening defining the interior of the valve body, a first plurality of open channels extending from a first end of the valve body to the valve body interior and a second plurality of open channels extending from the valve body interior to the second end of the valve body. A flexible tubular sleeve is located within the cylindrical opening. The valve further includes means for providing external communication to the first plurality of open channels and means for providing external communication to the second plurality of open channels. Each of the end closure members includes means for providing a fluid path either from the fluid inlet to the first plurality of open channels or from the second plurality of open channels, to the fluid outlet, as well as means for providing external fluid communication to the interior of the sleeve.
For fluid flow reliability purposes, it is often desirable to have a pair of such valves connected in tandem. One way of accomplishing this result would be to have two complete valve assemblies connected by a length of pipe. This type of connection would require a total of two valve bodies, four end closure members and the length of connecting pipe. The two valve assemblies, each including a valve body and a pair of end closure members, would be shipped separately and assembled together with the connecting pipe on the site. This is not very economical from the point of view of the number of parts required, shipping costs, and assembly time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical arrangement for coupling in tandem a pair of axial flow valves.